1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the art of scaffold structures, and in particular to a scaffold for holding members of a concert choir in an upright standing arrangement which simulates the appearance of a Christmas tree.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various organizations, including church groups, celebrate the Christmas season each year by the presentation of special musical programs. These programs usually include special presentations of Christmas music sung by members of a choir, which often include special stage lighting, decorations, costumes and other arrangements. Typically, choir members arrange themselves on stage in a series of "stair-step" levels or tiers, with the largest number of choir members on the base tier and each successively higher tier containing fewer members.
To effect such an arrangement, portable platforms or boxes of different heights are used as support stands for the choir members. While such portable platforms provide flexibility in on-stage arrangements, they are often unstable for choir members to stand on, particularly at the higher levels. In addition, such portable platforms are not suitable for attaching music holders, decorations and the like, which enhance the choir's performance.
Alternatively, temporary bleachers or grandstands, such as those used at sporting events, may be erected for a more stable platform. Such bleachers typically include a plurality of parallel support boards arranged in stair-step tiers. Such an arrangement is not suitable for church sanctuaries, auditoriums and the like which are substantially in the shape of a semi-circle, because observers seated at the far sides of the building will not have a frontal view of the choir. In addition, such bleachers typically do not have guard rails for the safety and convenience of the choir members and are not suitable for receiving attachments, such as music holders, decorations and the like.